


Afterwards

by spotty_lion



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, They love each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/pseuds/spotty_lion
Summary: Urianger had wondered what would happen after they had reached their peak, after the act of distraction was done and they were entangled together, arms around shoulders and legs caught like vine.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135331
Kudos: 5





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956745) by [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie). 



Whispered words stretched out against soft fur, a jaguar’s pelt against rough bark. They lay on their sides, bathing in the quiet afterglow, when golden hands caressed their cheeks and calmed their racing hearts, when nervous hooves still danced with the raw emotion that had clattered through them.

Urianger had wondered what would happen after they had reached their peak, after the act of distraction was done and they were entangled together, arms around shoulders and legs caught like vine. 

He hadn’t allowed his foolish heart to believe Jack would cling to him as if, were he to loosen his hold even by a hair, Urianger would fade away on the breeze of his breath. 

Forgiveness was more than just a murmured word against hot skin. And he still clung to the belief that he did not deserve it. There was a comfort in keeping his fingers wrapped so tightly around it, as if he were a child who held onto a teddy bear that drove away the demons at night. 

For where was the risk of heartbreak if he never allowed himself to believe the promise?

Urianger was a man that stood quietly at the edge of an ocean. He was a man that watched the creeping fingers of the tide claw towards him, ilm by sandy ilm. He was a man that held a glass bottle in his hands, one filled with black sorrow and blue shame. He was a man that gave glass bottles filled with emotion to the greedy hands of the sea, for it to do with as it pleased, lost to froth and seaweed. 

But that had changed. A long time ago.

He had stopped giving his bottles to the sea when gentle hands lined with fur had asked for them instead. 

Something that had taken him by surprise. 

Urianger took a great deal of pride from being a man of knowledge. He had never truly shed the robes of a student, though his youth was far behind him. He continued to learn with each passing day, with each turn of ink-heavy page, with each scratch of quill against parchment. His strengths lay in books and paper, it was where he could flourish and blossom, a rose amongst the soil of scrolls and ink. Though there were a great many things that Urianger  _ knew _ , there were also many that he did not.

One of those things being matters of the heart. 

Next to his pointed ear, under layers of fur and muscle, lay one of the biggest hearts he had ever known. A heart that had reached out and cradled his jaw with steady hands. A heart so filled with love that it was a wonder it did not crack and bleed.

Jack and his heart had taught him so much, more than he had thought possible. 

And it continued to teach him.

Perhaps it always would. 

As he felt strong arms tighten around his waist and a cold nose nuzzle against his forehead, Urianger was taught the most important lesson of all, one that he had returned to many a time.

That he was loved unconditionally. And he always would be.

No matter what mistakes weathered their path.

He leaned away from the warmth of Jack’s chest and looked his boyfriend in the eye.

‘I love thee,’ he said, not for the first time that evening. ‘I love thee with such passion that it makes mine heart quiver with fear sometimes. But I find that, were I to cease this feeling, I would surely collapse. For what else would I feel when mine love for thee hath so claimed mine entirety?’

Fresh tears glittered like morning dew on the petals of sunflowers and the grass of glades. 

They fell.

They fell for a long time.

Their murmured apologies woven between gentle kisses was the melody of forgiveness. Their fingers combing through strands of fur and hair was the symphony of belief as Urianger allowed himself to sink into a promise made to him.

His heart was safe in Jack’s hands.


End file.
